


3-Satz-Ficathon 2018

by elumurr



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumurr/pseuds/elumurr
Summary: Meine Beiträge zum 8. Deutschen 3-Satz-Ficathon auf livejournal.





	1. Gender Roles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Tatort Münster, Thiel/Boerne, Gender Roles (zu [diesem Foto](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/170874531296/und-in-diesem-sinne-auch-von-uns-einen-frohen).)  
>  **Warnungen:** Ich habe des Promptes wegen Bulle zurückgeholt und natürlich sagt er blöde Sachen.  
>  **Anmerkungen:** Eher Thiel &Boerne und allerhöchstens Pre-Slash mit Interpretationsspielraum.

Mit fragwürdig dramatischem Timing und gewohnt hoher Geschwindigkeit erreichten Thiel und Boerne in dessen Sportwagen den Tatort - an welchem sie natürlich schon erwartet wurden, denn Bulle stand mit einem wie so oft leicht verlorenem Gesichtsausdruck in der Einfahrt und wartete darauf, dass der Kommissar und der Rechtsmediziner ausstiegen, was Boerne mit seiner gewohnten Eleganz und Grazilität tat und sich dabei sogar noch mit einer Hand den Knopf seines Jacketts schloss; Thiel auf der anderen Seite tat sich bei diesen niedrigen Autos immer etwas schwerer, weshalb Boerne ohne zu zögern um den Wagen herumlief, die Tür aufhielt und Thiel einen Arm entgegenstreckte, bis dieser schließlich, tatsächlich ohne sich dabei lächerlich zu machen, indem er aus dem Auto stolperte oder gar fiel, sicher neben Boerne stand, dessen Hand dabei noch an Thiels Oberarm liegend und den Blick „alles in Ordnung?“ fragend auf ihn gerichtet, bis er nickte - wortlose Kommunikation. 

Bulle hatte die Szene zunächst schweigend beobachtet, hatte dann aber erst zu grinsen, dann zu lachen begonnen und schließlich zu ihnen hinübergerufen „Herr Thiel, dann sind Sie also die Frau in Ihrer Beziehung - ich hatte ja immer auf den Professor getippt“ und das mit einem Glucksen unterstrichen, wie immer davon überzeugt, dass seine Witze die besten waren (allerdings wären sie auch schlecht gewesen, wenn sie nicht so beschränkt und beleidigend gewesen wären), doch Thiel war gefasst, als er „nein Bulle, ich bin der Mann“ zurückrief, was diesen zunächst nochmal bestätigt auflachen ließ, bis Thiel fortfuhr „und Boerne ist der andere Mann; nur weil in Ihrem beschränkten Weltbild kein Platz für das wahre Leben ist, heißt das nicht, dass wir uns in Ihre kleingeistigen Geschlechterrollen fügen müssen, so funktioniert das nämlich nicht“, was Bulles Lächeln ersterben ließ, erst recht, als Thiel sich beim Vorbeigehen mit Boerne im Schlepptau nochmals umdrehte und abschließend ergänzte: „Und wenn ich so etwas noch einmal von Ihnen zu hören bekomme, haben Sie die längste Zeit in meinem Team gearbeitet.“

Wütend stapfte Thiel in Richtung Fundort, Boerne in leichtem Trab, doch mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen hinterher und offenbar beeindruckt, sofern man seinen Einwurf „also das habe ich jetzt wirklich nicht erwartet, diese Zurechtweisung, und dann auch noch mit derart langen und beinahe eloquenten Sätzen“, als Lob verstehen wollte - was Thiel durchaus tat, denn Boernes Sticheleien waren ungefährlich und nicht böse gemeint; im Gegensatz zu manch anderen, was er nur hatte klarstellen wollen, weshalb er „ich kann es einfach nicht ab, wenn jemand mit solchen Ansichten rumläuft, das musste ich korrigieren“ erwiderte - woraufhin Boerne auflachte, nach Thiels Arm griff, bis dieser stehen blieb und ihn anschaute, und dann fragte: „Wenn das so ist, wieso haben Sie ihm dann nicht gesagt, dass wir gar keine derartige Beziehung führen?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich muss sagen, ich mag diesen Fill :)


	2. "Was wäre wenn?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Dein Fandom, Dein Pairing, “Was wäre wenn?”  
>  **Warnungen:** Keine.  
>  **Anmerkungen:** Inspiriert von ChrisTines und Jans [Laudatio bei der Goldenen Kamera](https://www.zdf.de/show/die-goldene-kamera/bester-deutscher-mehrteiler-miniserie-102.html) und dem dazugehörigen [Interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4cpmolZbgk), in dem Jan mit der ursprünglichen Idee rausrückt, Boerne und Alberich die Laudatio halten zu lassen. In meiner Geschichte werden allerdings keine Miniserien erwähnt.

**Tatort Münster, Boerne &Alberich und evtl. Thiel/Boerne, “Was wäre wenn?”**

Silke saß über ihre Arbeit vertieft am Mikroskop, ihr Chef nicht allzu weit entfernt an seinem Schreibtisch im Büro, scheinbar konzentriert auf den Stapel Papier vor ihm, doch dass er in Gedanken mit etwas ganz anderem beschäftigt war, wurde Silke spätestens in dem Moment klar, als Boerne plötzlich seine Stimme erhob und sagte „Stellen Sie sich mal vor, Alberich, wir beide würden eine Laudatio bei der Goldenen Kamera halten“, was von Silke natürlich einen verwunderten Blick zur Folge hatte, während Boerne unbeirrt und mit einem Tonfall, den man fast als „schwärmerisch“ hätte bezeichnen müssen, fortfuhr „Was wäre, wenn wir so berühmt wären, dass man uns dazu einlüde?“ und lehnte sich dabei in seinem Sessel zurück, die Augen verträumt an die Decke gerichtet, während Silke abwog, ob sie den Professor erst fragen sollte, seit wann er sich für solch triviale Veranstaltungen interessierte oder wieso man gerade sie, zwei mehr oder weniger bekannte (Boerne mehr, sie weniger) Rechtsmediziner, bei einer Fernsehpreisverleihung dabeihaben wollte, entschied sich letztendlich allerdings für ein einfaches „also jetzt sind Sie vollkommen dem Größenwahnsinn verfallen, Chef.“

An jedem anderen Tag hätte Boerne das wohl als Vorlage für einen seiner Witze über ihre Körpergröße genutzt, irgendwas à la „wenigstens habe ich genügend Größe, dass mir das passieren kann“, doch heute war er so in seine fantastische Vorstellung vertieft, dass er - und wenigstens das entsprach der sonstigen Boerne-Manier - wieder begann zu reden, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, dass ein Satz üblicherweise auch ein Ende hatte, um mehr von diesem Hirngespinst mit Silke zu teilen: „Aber wäre das nicht wundervoll, Alberich, wir beide, auf der großen Bühne, bestaunt und bewundert von ganz Deutschland, weil zwei echte Forensiker den Preis für den besten Fernsehfilm präsentieren - denn machen wir uns nichts vor, wir sind in Deutschland, es ist mindestens ein Krimi darunter - und wir könnten das Publikum darüber informieren, dass auch vermeintlich gute Filme fachliche Fehler machen, wobei jeder uns zuhörte - wir könnten die Welt der Kriminalfilme revolutionieren, denken Sie nicht?“

Inzwischen war Silke auch in Boernes Büro getreten und hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Boerne fallen lassen und amüsierte sich, obwohl Boerne offenbar vollkommen übergeschnappt und vor allem desillusioniert war, auch darüber, dass er sie trotzdem in Erwartung einer Antwort ansah, dabei so ernst, als ginge es um eine wirklich wichtige berufliche Angelegenheit, bis sie schließlich nachgab und sagte: „Ich denke“, noch eine kleine dramatische Pause konnte nicht schaden, „dass ich mit Herrn Thiel ein ernstes Wörtchen über Ihre Fernsehgewohnheiten sprechen sollte.“

 


	3. Im Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Dein Fandom, Dein Pairing, im Hotel  
>  **Warnungen:** Keine.  
>  **Anmerkungen:** Dieser Fill basiert auf den Tags [dieses Posts](http://chaoskirin.tumblr.com/post/171389249011/thorkicraving-omgbubblesomg), wobei er aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich Boerne dank _Erkläre Chimäre_ so gerne in die Alpen schicke, gar nicht so weit hergeholt ist (und auch nicht wirklich in einem Hotel spielt).

**Tatort Münster, Thiel/Boerne, im Hotel**

„Nun schauen Sie mal, Thiel, wie viele Betten es hier gibt“, stellte Boerne fest, als sie das Zimmer betraten, in welchem sie die Nacht verbringen würden, bevor sie ihre Bergwanderung am nächsten Tag fortsetzen wollten und stellte seinen großen Rucksack dabei neben den ersten Schlafplatz an der Wand, von dem aus eine Fläche mit acht nebeneinanderliegenden Matratzen ausging, drehte sich zu Thiel um und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er hinzufügte, „und dabei brauchen wir doch nur eins.“

„Wenn Sie die Alpen so lieben, müssten Sie doch wissen, dass es auf Hütten fast nur Matratzenlager …“, Thiel war etwas außer Atem und hatte Boerne nur mit einem Ohr zugehört, stockte aber, nachdem Boernes Worte vollständig in sein Bewusstsein vorgedrungen und verarbeitet worden waren und klang verwirrt als er deshalb, anstatt seinen Satz zu beenden, fragte: „Was haben Sie da gerade gesagt?“

Und nun schien auch Boerne erkannt zu haben was Thiel meinte, denn schlagartig änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zu verlegen und er versuchte, sich mit einem hastigen „zwei, ich meinte natürlich zwei“ zu korrigieren; Thiel allerdings lächelte nur, stellte seinen Rucksack neben Boernes und schob die zweite Matratze näher an die erste heran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe zwei Mal versucht, das hier auch auf livejournal zu posten, mein anonymer Kommentar wurde aber beide Male als Spam gekennzeichnet (vielleicht, wegen des Links?) und war für mich nicht sichtbar.   
> Wäre einer von euch mit lj-account so nett, nachzuschauen, ob es jetzt da ist oder nicht und ggf. in meinem Namen zu posten (der Vollständigkeit halber)? Dankeschön.


	4. Freudscher Versprecher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Tatort, Dein Pairing, Freudscher Versprecher  
>  **Warnungen:** Ähm ... explizite Sprache, oder so. Furchtbar albern. Eigentlich nur furchtbar.  
>  **Anmerkungen:** Sozusagen ein alternative canon zu der Szene in _Mord ist die beste Medizin_ , in der Alberich in der Rechtsmedizin Geburtstag feiert und Thiel zu Boerne ist Büro geht. Aber keine wirklichen Spoiler.  
> Friends with benefits.

**Tatort Münster, Thiel/Boerne, Freudscher Versprecher**

Gut gelaunt und dennoch den Eindruck vermittelnd, dem Trubel in der Gerichtsmedizin aus dem Weg gehen zu wollen, trat Thiel mit zwei Sektgläsern in der Hand in Boernes Büro, wo dieser gerade damit beschäftigt war, eine Ultraschalluntersuchung seiner Leber durchzuführen - konkret bedeutete das, dass Boernes Hemd komplett geöffnet war und Thiel bei diesem Anblick in der Bewegung innehielt.

Thiel starrte und er wusste es, aber er wusste auch, dass Boerne das nicht missfiel, im Gegenteil, und obwohl Thiels Handeln beabsichtigt war, war nicht beabsichtigt gewesen, dass er, als er Boerne eines der Gläser hinhielt, fragte: „Wollen Sie auch Sex?“

Erst zeigte sich Boerne überrascht und schaute zu Thiel auf, begann daraufhin jedoch zu lachen und während Thiels Gesichtsausdruck immer grimmiger wurde, wie bei einem Kind, das man wegen eines Fehlers belächelt, antwortete Boerne schließlich immer noch hörbar amüsiert: „Sie wissen doch, mein lieber Thiel, dass ich sonst nie etwas dagegen einzuwenden habe - aber die Geburtstagsfeier meiner Assistentin halte ich nun wirklich nicht für die passende Gelegenheit.“


	5. "Müssen tu ich gar nichts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Tatort Münster, Thiel/ &Boerne, "Müssen tu ich gar nichts."  
>  **Warnungen:** Eventuell falsche Darstellung im Umgang mit Arztkitteln in Krankenhäusern.  
>  **Anmerkungen:** Das ist Unfug. Friendship. Basiert auf mehr oder weniger wahren Begebenheiten.

**Tatort Münster, Thiel &Boerne, "Müssen tu ich gar nichts."**

„Thiel, Sie müssen mir aber helfen“, Boerne klang regelrecht verzweifelt, was so gut wie nie vorkam, denn normalerweise würde er sich eher alle Knochen brechen als dass sein Selbstbewusstsein zuließ, dass er nach Hilfe fragte, weswegen er Thiel eigentlich ein bisschen hätte leidtun müssen, aber weil es wirklich die Höhe war, dass Boerne ihn wegen so etwas Lächerlichem am späten Abend vom Fernseher wegholen wollte, schenkte er ihm statt Mitgefühl nur ein mürrisches „müssen tu ich gar nichts.“

„Aber Thiel, ich habe es Alberich versprochen, nachdem sie es sonst immer für mich übernommen hat, und ich kann das nicht alleine“, inzwischen flehte Boerne schon fast, was Thiel allerdings nur dazu brachte, mit den Augen zu rollen und sich umzudrehen, um zurück in seine Wohnung zu gehen, doch Boerne hatte ihn schon am Arm gepackt und schaute Thiel mit großen Augen an, was ihm den Kragen platzen und ihn laut werden ließ: „Ich werde bestimmt nicht für Sie das Hausmädchen spielen und Ihre Arztkittel bügeln, weil Sie nicht mit einem Bügeleisen umgehen können!“

Boerne aber lächelte nur und Thiel half ihm schließlich doch.


	6. Lederjacke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Tatort Münster, Thiel/Boerne, Lederjacke  
>  **Warnungen:** Mangelnde Kreativität und Unwissen von Seiten des Autors, dabei noch nicht mal besonders realistisch.  
>  **Anmerkungen:** Gab es auch in NRW die feschen Polizeiuniformen mit den Lederjacken?   
>  Das wurde aus Versehen zu einer Geschichte, die man am besten auch als "friends with benefits" liest, sonst vielleicht etwas fragwürdig (auch wenn es nicht so angedacht war).

„Was tragen Sie denn da?“, fragte Boerne entgeistert, als er auf dem Hausflur Thiel über den Weg lief und starrte diesen an, als trüge Thiel einen großen bunten Hut anstatt einer Lederjacke mit „Polizei“-Schriftzug auf dem Rücken, die er hatte anziehen müssen, weil er bei einem Einsatz mit seiner Jacke an einem Zaun hängengeblieben war und die Jacke das nicht überlebt hatte, und da zum Radfahren im T-Shirt trotz nahenden Frühlings doch noch zu kalt war, hatte er kurzerhand eine Lederjacke angezogen, die zu einer der alten Polizeiuniformen gehörte, die er in einer wohl selten genutzten Ecke des Präsidiums gefunden hatte.

„Das, Boerne, nennt man Lederjacke und dabei handelt es sich um eine Jacke aus Leder“, antwortete Thiel, da er nicht in der Stimmung war, sich mit Boerne auseinanderzusetzen, vor allem nicht wegen solch einer Kleinigkeit, doch Boerne schien sich nicht darauf einzulassen und schaute weiter skeptisch an seinem Gegenüber auf und ab, was Thiel dazu veranlasste, sich selbst nochmals genauer zu betrachten, um schließlich festzustellen: „Also so hässlich ist sie nun auch wieder nicht.“

„Nein, hässlich ist sie nicht“, erwiderte Boerne fasziniert und trat so nah an Thiel heran, dass dieser Boernes Atem an seinem Ohr spüren konnte, als er fortfuhr, „nur vollkommen veraltet, weshalb Sie sie so schnell wie möglich ausziehen sollten, bevor Sie noch irgendwelche Dienstvorschriften verletzen“, und Thiel an der Jacke mit in seine Wohnung zog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielleicht kommt irgendwann noch mehr, das Jahr ist ja noch lang und ich habe noch mindestens eine Idee.


End file.
